US Flags:Part 3
This is part 3 of the US State Flag page. Here it'll be about some states in the east as well as the south central states as well as the far west. These flags get more and more interesting due to the history behind each of the states. Florida Adopted in 1868, the first flag of Florida has some interesting details. 1.The only thing on this flag is the State's seal. which has a female Native American standing on a coastline with a steam engine (symbolizing some of the ships that made it to the state) with a plam tree and mountains in the abckground (despite that Florida has no mountain ranges). The first flag looked too similar to a truce (or surrender) flag so it was changed in 1900. What they did is that they modified the seal (putting on some sayings and stuff like that) and even put a red-colored "St. Andrew's Cross" which is a reference to the Spanish corss of Burgundy in the background. Around 85 years later, the flag was updated to give the seal more of an artistic look and to give the cross a different shade of red. Texas First Adopted in 1836 this was the first official Texas Republic Flag. The famous "Lone Star" flag which would be the inspiration of Texas' Nickname: "The Lone Star State". 1. The flag is just a dark blue background with a yellow star on it. The star itself represents Texas' Sovereignty from Mexico. Around 3 years later, the Texas government would change the flag. This time, better representing Texas' struggles to become independent. This flag bears a striking resemblence to the flag of North Carolina. 1. The right side has a white and red color. This would be a reference to the flag of the Ferdonian Rebellion (and each of the colors represent both Angl and Native Americans in that rebellion) and set the stage for the Texas Revolution. The star also changed from Yellow to White. Though, it was still unofficially used when Texas became a state in 1845, but it would be adopted officially in 1933. Iowa Adopted in 1921, Iowa's flag has some very interesting details. 1. The background is the French Tri-Color (symbolizing the state's French heritage) 2. A Bald Eagle holds a sash with a saying on it: Our Liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain." 3. The State's name is on the bottom. Wisconsin First Adopted in 1866, the first flag of Wisconsin contains interesting details. 1. On each side of the State's COA are 2 men, a sailor (left) and a prospector (right), symbolizing both exploration and mining in the state. 2. Inside the COA is a shield with thr Stars and Stripes on it, surrounding the shield are 4 qualities of Wisconsin: An arm carring the hammer (not symbolizing Baking Soda, but industry), an anchor which represents Wisconsin's Shipping interests, a plow representing it's forming, and a pick axe and a shovel (symbolizing the mining industry). 3. Above the COA is a Beaver (a main form of wildlife in the state) and even symbolizing the fur trade which began in this state. Above the beaver is the world "Forward". 4. On the bottom are 2 Cornucopias (symbolizing prosperity) and Lead Ingots (which symbolize not just the abundant resource for lead, but there are 13 of them, representing the original 13 colonies) In 1913, they changed the design of the 1866 flag to make it a bit more symetrical and put the 4 symbols of the state on 4 different sides of the COA, and even replaced one Cornucopia. Then, in 1981 they added the state's name and it's year of statehood. Calfornia Adopted in 1836, This Star Flag was closely inspired by Texas (because like Texas, California wished to be independent from Mexico) 1. As you can see, the flag only has this big, red-colored star. As mentioned before, it is inspired by Texas' Lone Star Flag. In 1870, many Californians were wanting to create a new flag for their state, Peter Storm came up with this design. 1. The flag still featured the California Lone Star but also had a block-colored bear on it (which actually is a reference to the COA of Berns, Swtizerland. The Bear also represents the stength and toughness of the Calfornian as well as it's main wildlife. 2. The white on the flag symbolizes purity. 3. The red on the flag symbolizes courage. 1. Another Bear Flag was used, and it replaced the Black Bear with a light brown sillhoette of the California Grizzly Bear. 2. The words "Calfornia Republic" was also added to commemorate the time when California was it's own nation (though, never recognized by the USA) The flag was updated in 1911, giving more detail to the Bear (which is in tribute to one such Bear named "Monarch" who died in 1911, but sadly the californian Grizzly Bear would become extinct by 1924) and moving the California Republic words on the bottom and reducing the size of the star. Minnesota In 1893, Minnestoa has adopted this 2 sided flag. 1. Both sides contain the state's seal which has a farmer (symbolizing the state's agriculture, eventhough Minnesota gets very cold) a Native American (for, well the Native Americans) a sun in the background as well as hills. 2. This year (1819) is the year that Ft. Snelling was built in Minnesota (when it was still a territory) 3. This year (1893) is when this flag was adopted. 4. This year (1858) is when Minnestoa became a state. 5. The state's name is on the bottom. 19 Stars also circle around the seal, symbolizing Minnesota being the 32nd state (the 19th state after the original 13) There's also a reverse side of the flag, but it is blue rather than white. In 1957, Minnesota has changed the backjground of the flag from white to blue (on both sides) and even removed the red sash and move the state's name to the outer circle of the state's seal. In 1983, Minnesota gave the background a lighter shade of blue as well as 87 circles surrounding the state's seal (as well as giving it a new color) which symbolizes the 87 counties of Minnesota. Oregon Adopted in 1925, Oregon's flag is very distinctive and it has basically it'a own history hidden inside it's own flag (in more ways then a few) 1. Oregan's COA. In the middle is a Stagecoach where some of the earliest settlers came to Oregon on (and symbolizing the famous Oregon Trail). On the top is the sun setting, 2 ships (one old and one steam engine, symbolizing the joint occupation between the USA and Britain) on the top right is mountains and pine trees (the states wilderness). Below the Stagecoach is the words The Union as well as asheave of wheat and a plow (the state's agriculture) 2. On the top of the flag is of course "State of Oregon" 3. On the Bottom is the year Oregon became a state. Oregon's flag is one of the fewest in the union to have a reverse side. On the reverse side is a Beaver (which is the state's animal and the state's main wildlife) Kansas Adopted in 1961 (a century after Kansas became a state), Kansas' flag has it's history almost plastered all over it's flag, making it very interesting. 1. The flag includes (of course) the state's seal. In this seal, you'll find Kansas' history right on it. On the bottom is a farmer pushing a plow as well as a barn (symbolizing Kansas' iconic Agricultural economy). Just by the barn are Stagecoaches symbolzing Kansas bing the junction point of America's ambitions to move west) Above the stagecoaches are Native Americans and Buffalo (or Bison, I can't get those 2 straight) this represents the native Americans as well as the Wildlife in Kansas. There is a sun setting in the background as it's about to disappear behind a mountain range (which maybe the Rockies) Above the mountains are 34 stars (symbolizing Kansas being the 34th state) Above the stars is latin logo which translates as "To the Stars through difficulties" 2. On top is a Sunflower (for the plant that grows in Kansas) 3. On the Bottom is the state's name. West Virginia This flag was adopted in 1905, the Flag of West Virginia had soem pretty bland designs, especially this particular one. It is just a bunch of flowers (their meaning is unknown) with a white inside color with a thick blue-colored banner. The reverse side had the state's seal. In 1907, West Virginia just went with the state's seal on the front side. 1. The state's seal has some very interesting designs. In the middle is a rock and it has the date on when West Virginia became a state, the 2 men on each side on the rock are a frontiersman (on the left and has the axe) and a prospector (on the right and carrying a Pickaxe) to the left of the frontiersman is a sheave of wheat, corn and a plow, symbolizing agriculture. On the right of the prospector is a sledge hammer an anvil and even some steel ore, symbolizing industry (?????) Below the rock is a red hat and rifles, symbolizing the state's birth during the Civil War. Below the rifles is latin logo translating as "Mountains are always free". 2. Another sash that just reads simply State of West Virginia" In 1962, the flag was updated and make the state's seal on the flag with more detail, some flowers surrounding the seal and the "State of Virginia" word above the seal. Nevada This flag was adopted in 1905. One thing is for certain, Nevada likes to show off it's rich rescources (in this case: Gold and Silver). 1. Of course, in the middle is the State's name. 2. On the top and bottom of the flag is the words: Gold and Silver. The rich rescources that were found in the state. 3. Above and below and on either side of the state's name are 36 stars, symbolizing Nevada being the 36th state. There is an equal amount of stars (18). Nevada changed it's flag in 1915, which shows the state's seal. 1. Inside that seal there's barns, plows and wheat, symbolizing agriculture. Oil, symbolizingthe resource. Stagecoahces, symbolzing the journey westward). A train in the midground, symbolizing the trains that ran through the state, and the sun raising above mountains. 2, 3. There are 18 gold and silver stars on the top and bottom of the seal (repsectively) this (of course) symbolizing that Nevada is the 36th state. Nevada changed their flag again in 1929, and the design of this flag is fairly different from the others. 1. The State's name is surrounding the silver star. 2. Of course, the silver star symbolizes silver (the resource found in the state in 1858) 3. Above the star is a sash that reads battle born, symbolizing Nevada becoming a state during the Civil War. Below it is the state's flower: The Sage Brush. The flag was modified in 1991, putting the state's name on the bottom of the silver star and putting a bit more detail on the Sage Brush. Nebraska Though adopted in 1925, it wouldn't be officially used until 1963. The flag of Nebrasks shows of it's distinct culture with it's state seal. 1. The state's seal has a lot to interpreatation. In the lower middle is a factory worker, symbolizing industry. A boat, symbolizing the state's rivers. A farm, symbolizing agriculture. A train, symbolizing the journey westward, and Mountains in the background, symbolizing the Rockies. 2. On the outer side of the seal reads "The seal of the State of Nebraska" on the top and the date when Nebraska bcame a state on the bottom. Colorado Adopted in 1964, the flag of Colorado is..................well, colorful. 1. The red colored "C" not just stands for the first letter in Colorado, but also the "Red Earth". 2. The Yellow Circle symbolizes the Sun. 3. The blue stripes on top and the bottom symbolizes the sky. 4. The white stripe in the middle symbolizes the snow-capped Rocky Mountains. North Dakota Adopted in 1943, the flag of North Dakota has some good designs. 1. Of course, the Eagle in the middle is a reference to America's Great Seal. The shield, symbolizes defense, the olive branch in it's right talon represents peace, the arrows in it'sa left talon represents America's strength. 2. Above the Eagle are 13 stars, symbolizing the original 13 colonies with the sun's rays above the stars. 3. The state's name is below the Eagle. This is the third part of the flags of our states, this will colclude in the next part. Just click on the link below. US Flags:Part 4